


braids

by sexystallion



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M, alex comes back as a ghost, carrie nick and kayla arent that important, mainly willex, no one’s dead except alex, side julynn, side lukereggie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexystallion/pseuds/sexystallion
Summary: alex dies and returns as a spirit to be with willie, but at what cost?
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Flynn, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 5





	1. one

i see willie before i realize they’re crying. i hear their heavy breathing before i realize why it’s happening. i feel their tears streaking down my shirt before i realize it’s tears.  
i want to help them, but i don’t know how.  
‘you can’t do anything but be here with me, right now,’ they tell me. i know they’re right. doesn’t make me feel any better.  
i want them to be happy. i don’t want this for them.  
‘alex, just hold me and tell me it’ll be alright,‘ willie says. i try. they don’t stop crying, but they say it helps. i keep saying it and telling them i love them.

‘has she woken up yet?’ i ask on facetime with willie later.  
‘no,’ they reply. ‘but she’s breathing on her own now.’  
‘that’s good,’ i tell them. ‘i’m glad you were okay.‘  
willie laughs dryly. ‘i wish it had been me. it should’ve been me in that driver’s seat. i was going to drive, you know. but mama said no. she said i just learned, and she didn’t want me to get hurt.’ they pause. ‘i guess mama got her wish.‘  
i shake my head and tell them she’ll be okay. i mean it. i believe it. their mom will be okay.

their mom isn’t okay. she died last week. now we’re at the funeral.  
willie’s crying again. i hate to see them cry.  
‘she loved you,’ another faceless, nameless person tells willie. ‘she was proud of you.‘  
‘i know,‘ willie replies. of course they know. do these people think their mom never complimented them? never said she loved them?  
food. all over. food, food, and more food. willie doesn’t need it. they’re a great cook. they’re the best one i know. cooking is a coping mechanism for them. and baking, too. they’ll have more food than they can eat in a year between the mourners and their own.  
‘alex,’ they say. willie’s been saying it all day, like they need confirmation of my presence.  
‘i’m here,’ i tell them. ‘i won’t leave.‘  
that’s all they need me to say. they just need to know i’ll be here. and i will. i’ll always be here.

i wasn’t there. i won’t be there. stupid. stupid stupid stupid. i had to go and be stupid and now willie will be all alone.  
‘alex,‘ they say. ‘don’t leave me.‘  
‘i won’t,‘ i say. we both know it’s a lie. i got drunk. i drove. i crashed. i’m gonna die. it’s all my fault. it’s all my fault. it’s all my fucking fault. and noe the fucking love of my live will be alone.  
no they won’t. willie’s perfect. they’ll find someone else.  
‘alex. i love you,‘ willie says for the millionth time today.  
‘i love you too,’ i tell them. i mean it. they’re beautiful.  
and that’s when it happens. as i’m looking into the eyes of my one true love, i close my own and go to sleep.  
the suffering is over.


	2. two

two

i can hear them crying. see them hold onto my body. i’m here, i try to tell them. i never left. but they can’t hear me. i’m gone. i left them.

for a year and a half now, i’ve stayed with willie. they never stop trying to talk to me.  
they walk through the front door of their new apartment. i follow. it’s empty, and sunlight shines through the windows.  
it was always our dream to buy an apartment together.  
they bought it under the name william mercer, which they legally changed their name to just after i died. they’d always wanted to.  
‘we did it, alex,’ they say. they’re smiling, but i can see that they’re sad. ‘i miss you.‘  
willie begins crying and i try to hug them. my arms go through them.  
they look around. ‘huh?’ can they… feel me? ‘did i leave the door open?’ they check. they didn’t. ‘what the fuck…?‘  
‘it’s me. it was me, willie,’ i say. they don’t hear me, but they can feel my presence. that’s what’s important.

over the next few weeks, willie unpacks and moves in. they talk to me the whole time. well, not to me. to the memory of me.  
‘i love you, alex,’ they say quietly one day.  
i hesitate. they haven’t said that since my funeral over eighteen months ago. ‘i love you too, willie.’

they’re frustrated today. they never did learn how to braid their hair.  
i wish i could do it for them, how i used to.  
i reach out, but i can’t touch them. of course i can’t. i know i can’t, but that doesn’t stop me from trying. that doesn’t stop me from being angry when i can’t do it.  
willie settles for a ponytail. they have to settle for a lot now. i wish i were still here so they wouldn’t have to go for second best, because they’re first. always. forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasnt planning on posting another chapter but then i remembered that not only did i already post the first chapter on my twitter (@sexystallionn) its also sad?? so here ig lol


End file.
